


Your Voice is a Drug & I’m High on It

by BriMarie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: AU where Ricky first meets Nini when she’s doing a gig at a local bar and was enchanted by her voice.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 52





	Your Voice is a Drug & I’m High on It

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the second Drabble in my book of love series but it got too long to be considered a Drabble to me, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

“Ricky how long are you gonna mope around? It’s starting to drain the energy of our apartment.” Big Red said. Ricky groaned loudly as he rolled over face down onto their couch. “Leave me to sulk in my misery.” Ricky said dramatically. Red rolled his eyes.

“Dude, come on. You haven’t hung out with anyone for the past two months. She broke up with you! And I’m pretty sure you didn’t even love her. And to put the cherry on top, she cheated on you like twice.”

Ricky groaned again at the horrible memory of him catching his ex girlfriend with another man on the night of their break up. She seriously thought he wouldn’t walk in on them fucking on the couch when he always came home at 7? She either was careless with her timing or she wanted to get caught. He didn’t love her, but with time it wouldn’t have been impossible to get there. But it still stung. Either way, what’s done is done.

“Thank you for reminding me that I will be forever alone despite being in a world where over 7 billion people exist.” Ricky said.

“Dude if you don’t get up in the next 5 seconds, I’ll pour my cup of water on you. That is not a threat, but a promise.” Red lifted up his cup and gave him what Ricky assumes was supposed to be his intimidating look (it looked more like a puppy begging for more food).

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ricky said scowling at him. “Try me bitch.” They both had a stare down until Red threw the water at Ricky’s face. Ricky yelped and fell to the floor at the sudden feeling of ice cold water on his skin. He could overhear Big Red laughing at his dismay and running away.

“Dude what the fuck?! I was gonna get up!” Ricky said standing up from the floor. Big Red was still laughing at him from across the room. “Well you didn’t get up fast enough! Sucks to suck!” Ricky began to speed walk to Red’s side of the apartment. “Oh I’m so gonna kick your ass.”

Ricky chased him across the island in their kitchen trying his best to speed up so he can tackle him. When they both began to run out of breath, Red held up a napkin from the counter as a white flag. “Alright truce, I’m winded.” Ricky smirked evilly. “We’re not even until I get you back.” Big Red sighed obnoxiously. “Okay fine, but if I let you hit me then you have to go hang out with me tonight at this jazz bar called Gracie’s I found downtown.” Red compromised.

Ricky thought about it for a moment. It has been a second since he’s done anything not related to moping or work, so it’d be nice to get out. Though jazz bars weren’t his forte, he didn’t mind trying something new. At least they’re always calm unlike a club. Plus, he gets to punch Red. “Alright deal.”

Red closes his eyes as he waits for Ricky to strike him. “Not the face, this is my money maker!” Ricky laughed and gave him a light hit to the upper arm. Red winced and rubbed his arm. “You know actually that didn’t hurt nearly as much as I thought it would.”

“So tell me about this jazz bar Gracie’s.” Ricky said. “Well it’s pretty relaxed. They have live music with different artists every day. Weekends are a little more lively though, but I know you like calmer settings so today’s a good day to hit them up.”

“Yeah sounds good. Let’s head there in like an hour.” Ricky said. “Oh also, I think you’ll really like the performer tonight. She’s really talented. I saw her perform last Wednesday and my mind was blown. Truly has the voice of an angel.”

Ricky rolled his eyes. Surely she couldn’t have been that great. And it didn’t help that Red was the king of over exaggerating. “Yeah I’ll take your word for it.”

***

Ricky and Big Red entered the bar and were surprised to see it was way more occupied than they intended it to be, especially on a Wednesday evening. “Geez, it wasn’t this packed last time I was here. I guess this girl really knows how to bring in a crowd!” Red said. Ricky still didn’t think she was going to be nearly as good as his friend said she’d be, but he had to admit this was an odd crowd capacity for a week day.

“Yeah I’ll have to see for myself.” They walked to the bar that was relatively close to the stage and ordered beers. It was just far enough for them not to feel like the mic would burst their eardrums, but close enough for them to see a performers face.

When the lights dimmed down and the spotlight shined down on the stage, the room began to become more quiet awaiting the announcer. A woman came up and set the microphone and seat for the performer.

“Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to welcome back one of our star singers, Nini Salazar-Roberts singing a new song she wrote called Pay Grade. Come on up here hun!” The announcer said walking off the stage. The crowd had been cheering her on enthusiastically. It was obvious they have heard her before and clearly came here tonight to see her.

Ricky has been playing on his phone not watching as the performer was walking onto stage. “Hi I’m Nini and I randomly wrote this in my bedroom last week. I hope you like it.” She said. The crowd began to cheer her on again, but quieted down when she began to play the keyboard.

_You call me every night and tell me that you feel like shit_

_ I say "I'm sorry, is there any way I can help with it?" _

Ricky finally looks up from his phone when he hears her voice. There was just something about her vocals that made him feel a certain way. But the moment he saw her, he felt his breath leave his body. She was possibly one of the most stunning creatures he’s ever had the pleasure of coexisting with.

She had straight dark brown hair with matching eyes. She wore a simple white crop top with black skinny jeans and converse. There was just something so appealing about her aura, and he was dying to find out.

_ I listen to you scream the world is simply your enemy _

_ With death and taxes what's the point of tryna be happy  _

He found himself getting up without realizing it and slowly approaching the stage so he can see her better. He’s pretty sure he could hear Big Red calling for him in the background, but he blocks it out. His entire focus is strictly on the ravishing woman in front of him that is reeling him in with her captivating voice like a siren.

He finally takes a seat at an empty table in the front and center, and he is fully invested in whatever she has to say. He about loses it when she gave him a brief smile. Who would’ve thought a simple gesture would send him flying? He felt like a starstruck fan, and he was now understanding what Directioners must feel like when the boys perform.

_ Cos I'm not gonna make you change _

_ That's above my pay grade babe  _

When she finished, Ricky was the first to stand and clap with the others following. Nini blushes at the standing ovation and whistles. “Thank you so much! I’ll be performing two more for tonight.” She said. 

As the night came to a close, Ricky had been completely smitten by her. He just needed to meet her or else he’d kick himself every day for not having the balls to talk to her. “Dude you are such a simp for her. And to think you were saying she couldn’t possibly be that good a few hours ago.” Red said. Ricky flipped him off for the second time that day.

“Shut up.” Ricky blushed not looking his friend in the eye. “Ignore me all you want, but you can’t deny that you are a goner. I mean we’re literally waiting for her to get off stage so you can talk to her.”

“Shut up! She’s coming. Be cool man.” Ricky said trying his best to act natural. Big Red just chuckled under his breath at his love struck friend. She walked up in front of them both and gave them both a warm smile. Ricky felt the butterflies forming in his stomach already.

“Hi I hope you guys enjoyed the show. I’m Nini.” She said. Big Red shook her hand first while Ricky followed. “Yeah we did, I’m Big Red and this is my best friend and roommate Ricky Bowen. It’s his first time here.” Red said. Ricky almost completely forgot how to speak for a few moments and was glad Red was there or else this would be very awkward.

“Oh how nice! I hope you enjoyed your first time here; hope I didn’t disappoint ya.” He let out a bubbly giggle and mentally kicked himself for letting that slip out. “No, not at all! Matter of fact, I was more than thrilled for you to take my jazz bar virginity. Oh wait that came out weird. Uh fuck sorry.”

Big Red face palmed while Nini laughed joyfully. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks. “No worries. I thought it was pretty funny actually.” She said placing her hand on his forearm for comfort. He felt a wave of electricity shoot up into his arm just by her simple touch, and it wasn’t because she was wearing a wool jacket.

“Hey man, I’ll be at the bar while you two talk. Nice meeting you Nini.” Red said giving them both a mock solute as he walked away.

“So, I couldn’t help but notice that you were probably my biggest supporter tonight.” She said with a cheeky grin. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I uh kinda couldn’t help myself. I mean can you blame me? You were truly incredible up there, and I needed you to know.” This time it was her turn to blush.

“You’re too kind.” She said looking down at the ground moving a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “You’re too humble.” His comment made her form a cheesy grin. “Well would you like to maybe come to see me perform some more? I have two shows at two other clubs this weekend, and I’m here every Wednesday same time.”

“It would be an honor to watch you sing like that again. Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.” She smiled brightly and took out her phone. “Here, put in your number so I can text you everything you need to know.” She handed her phone to him and he gladly inserted his contact info.

Once he gave it back to her, she immediately texted “It’s Nini :)” to him. He swore she was the most precious thing to walk the planet. 

“Well Ricky Bowen, it’s been a pleasure meeting you but I am beat and have to go to work tomorrow. I hope to see you.” She said holding out her hand for another shake. He took her hand and shook it, but he let his hands linger for a moment.

“You’ll definitely be seeing me this weekend.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She said as she walked out of the bar. Ricky let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. That girl was probably one of the most enchanting people he’s ever met.

“Dude she totally digs you too!” He heard his best friend say as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

“You think so?” Ricky asked with a faint smile. “Dude I know so. She just said she wanted you at her other shows. That’s not something you just ask anyone.” Well he had a point. He didn’t see her approach any other audience member and ask for their number.

“I have never been more happy about you throwing a cup of water in my face until today.” Big Red laughed and patted Ricky’s back. “Yeah who would’ve thought? Come on man, let’s go home. We still have work tomorrow.”

  
On the ride back home, Ricky was trying to decide on whether or not he should text her. After a few minutes, he worked up the courage to type.

  
R: Hey just wanted to say it was really nice meeting you.

He was hoping it wouldn’t be weird for him to text her so soon. He started to silently panic when a full minute went by, and he thought he for sure blew it and could never show his face at that bar again until he got a notification.

N: It was nice meeting you too! Hope to see you soon :)

He found himself smiling like an idiot for the rest of the night.

***

Ricky kept his word when he said he’d come to her next gig. The place she was performing at was a little more formal, so he dressed up a little more than usual. He had waited patiently at the table that was closest to the stage to make sure she knew he was there.

When she finally got on stage, she made eye contact with him and grinned. She waved at him briefly, and he could’ve sworn she was blushing. She sat down in front of her piano and looked at the crowd. “Hi I’m Nini, and today I’ll be performing a song I made called All I Want. I hope you all enjoy!” 

The moment she began playing the chords, Ricky was bewitched once again. He swore she was using some sort of spell on him to draw him in. As he listened to the lyrics, he realized that she was talking about longing for a relationship that’ll last forever and he wondered what man caused her to feel like she was incapable of having a stable relationship.

When her gig was over, she joined him at the table he was sitting at. “Oh my god Nini that was fantastic! Seriously how’re you this talented? It’s uncanny.” Nini laughed and slapped his arm playfully. 

“Stop feeding my ego! I’m trying to avoid vanity! But I’m glad that you liked it. I don’t know why, but I didn’t think you’d actually come to see me.” Ricky places his hand on top of hers and felt that same electricity he felt the last time they touched. He wondered if she felt it too.

“I’m a man of my word. Also, get used to my compliments because you deserve every single one of them.” Nini began to fidget nervously. “Um I know this seems kind of random, but would you maybe like to hang out for the rest of the day? It’s still light outside and this place doesn’t have the best food. I know a couple of spots worth checking out if you’re into that.”

He felt happiness overcome him. She actually wanted to spend time with him! He also thought it was so cute that she had a British accent when she asked for some reason. “I would love to.” He watched as she perked up, and she hopped out of her seat. 

“Well what are we waiting for?” She said holding out her hand for him. He chuckled and gladly took her hand. He let her guide him out of the small bar onto the streets of Salt Lake.

She had taken him to multiple cafes and food stands because she was too indecisive when it came to just choosing one place to eat at. They discussed their interests, hobbies, and life experiences to get to know the other better. He had learned that her ex named EJ was what the song All I Want was for since he had let her down by betraying her. His loss.

He also had found out they had a lot in common. They both liked music, binging movies and tv shows, and experiencing new things from time to time. He was convinced she was a god send because she was way too perfect for him. 

They both were dreading when this little unplanned date would end because they wanted it to go on forever. When it was getting late, they decided to call it a night. Ricky walked her back to her car that was still parked at the bar she performed at.

“Tonight was fun!” She said leaning on her car door. 

“Yeah I’d love to do it again; that is of course if you want to.” 

“Yeah um actually I’d really like that. How about after my next gig? You can choose where we go next time.”

“It’s a date. I’ll see you Sunday.”

Her face became crimson red when he said the word date for some reason. “Goodnight Ricky.” She got on her toes and pecked his cheek before quickly hopping into her car leaving a stunned Ricky.

***

They had went on numerous dates after that night. After the 5th date, Ricky was more than sure that he had fallen for her a lot harder than he intended to. He just hoped that she felt the same way too. 

Right now, they were currently on their way back to her place from another wonderful date (it was their 15th date, but who’s counting?) except this time Nini claimed she had a little surprise for him. He was trying his best to try to guess what it was, but he was failing miserably.

“Nini, please the secrecy is killing me!”

She just laughed at him while he poked out his lip. “Honey, you’ll find out when we get inside my place.” He smirked suggestively.

“Oo is the surprise something that you’ll be wearing? Because honestly I’d prefer you with-

She placed her hand over his mouth before he could finish. “Oh my god, shut up you pervert!” She chortled. She opened the door to her apartment. 

“You can just sit on my couch. I gotta go get something.” She said scurrying to her bedroom. He plummeted down on the couch and waited impatiently. Soon enough, she came back with a keyboard in her hands, which he could admit he wasn’t expecting. She sat on the ottoman in front of him.

“What’s this about?” He asked with a smile creeping on his face. She just grinned and gave him a swift kiss on his forehead. “Just listen.”

She began to play a song he’s never heard her play before.

_Not long ago when I saw you there_

_ With your brown eyed grin and your messy hair _

_ And every girl at the party was looking at you _

_ I wonder what I'd say if I knew back then _

_ That the brown eyed boy'd be my best friend _

_ And the one I'd give my heart to (ooh, ooh, ooh)  _

As he listened to her sing the rest of the song, he couldn’t stop himself from cheesing hard. He quickly caught on that she wrote a song about him, and he was more than thrilled to be important enough to her to write about.

_I like you so much it's kinda gross_

_ Yeah, I like you so much it's kinda gross  _

She finally concluded and rested her keyboard to the side. “So what do you think?” He jumped up from his spot, picked her up, and spun her around. 

“That was the cutest and best surprise anyone has ever given me! And to think that I used to believe that nothing could top my mom surprising me with a dog, here you come along writing a whole song dedicated to me.”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her up around his waist. “I’m so happy you liked it! It actually was kind of my gateway of asking you a pretty important question.” He furrowed his brows.

“What’s up?” 

She took a deep breath and met his gaze.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

He formed a toothy smile right before smashing their lips together. She immediately kissed him back with just as much affection. She released her lips from his since he didn’t actually give her an answer.

“So, is that a yes or?”

He laughed and gave her another kiss. “Yes! Yes! A billion times yes! I’d be a fool to say no to someone as perfect as you! You actually beat me to it. I was gonna ask you on our next date.”

“Well I’m glad we’re on the same page. I’m just so happy that we found each other.”

“I’m just happy I can finally call you mine.”

They spent the rest of the night dancing and singing along to old Taylor Swift songs (by her request) and sneaking kisses whenever they could. As he watched her sing and rest her head on his shoulder as they swayed to different melodies, he knew that whatever the future had in store for them was going to be just as beautiful as her. And he couldn’t wait.

***

_I could not tell you if I loved you the first_

_moment I saw you, or if it was the second or_

_third or fourth. But I remember the first_

_moment I looked at you walking toward me_

_and realized that somehow the rest of the  
_

_world seemed to vanish when I was with you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! The last poem is by Cassandra Clare :)


End file.
